Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 117
Suggestions Link's Uncle vs. Rusl both are swordsman who are Link's mentors. both give Link the first sword. both are called upon by the royal family, rusl is going to make them a sword while links uncle needs to save zelda. both are defeated by enemies while on a rescue mission and it is up to link to save hyrule. both also eventually somehow recover from their wounds even though one died Meep Meep (talk) 20:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Works for me Oni Link 20:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I kind of like it, but I feel as though we've had this before. So I'll support it for now, but I will be changing to oppose if my hunch is correct. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Just not interested. Mentor fights have always felt sort of obvious to me anyways. And wait... I don't even get that last connection. Are you saying that dying is a form of recovering from wounds? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I think he's referring to the fact that Link's uncle is ok at the end of the game despite the fact that he died Oni Link 22:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Ah. Of course. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :: :When it comes to minuscule Zelda facts theres a lot I can clarify Oni Link 15:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I'll see your win and raise you a support. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : There are ups and downs to the fight, so I decide... not to change the outcome. AmazingLink 15:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice idea. I've seen a few people who seem to get attached to these particular characters. Portal-Kombat : : I like it.....should be an interesting fight. ~RavensMill' : : The fight is pretty good but kind of uninteresting to me. The 23:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Uninteresting in the extreme. -'Isdrak ' 00:23, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : *sigh* Mentor fights... Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Is it clear why I luv this? Rusl 33 : : Best one this week.--Ingo the great (talk) 16:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm, the fight in which I haven't played the game, or the one in which I haven't gotten that far..... i already have these colors down. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 16:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Midna vs. Navi Both are partners to Link. Both help Link out, and needs Links help. And both caused Link to go on a journey, for had they had not appeared in the game, Hyrule would have never been saved. AmazingLink 15:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't mean this in a mean way, but this is honestly one of the most unoriginal and frequently shotdown suggestions ever. Its not going to change this time around. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as Joe. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Too much Navi hate. Portal-Kombat : : Most unoriginal fight in the history of everything. Also, Navi hate makes Stars sad. Pretty much no reason for this to ever happen. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I will never support a Navi fight. There are too many selfish idiots who can't get over Navi after 12 years. I'm sick of the hatred. Leave her alone. Please. Just leave Navi be. She doesn't deserve it anymore. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 20:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Sadly I don't think This fight just isn't going to work.Bb2 : : Navi would be utterly crushed.... ~RavensMill' : : That's the kind of fight that is too one-sided. The 00:23, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Unoriginal and one-sided. -'Isdrak ' 00:24, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : This is very uninteresting Rusl 33 Igos' Servants vs. Koume and Kotake Okay, my first suggestion (I don't really know how to word this). But anyway, the four of em' are two pairs of bickering antagonists, who also manage to serve as comic relief, especially when they "die". However, despite their general rivalry, they are actually quite good teams in battle. Naxios10 (talk) 02:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : : The Servants reaction after the fight was so obviously a homage to Koume and Kotake. Still, its kind of cool. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : : It's pretty good, but it just sort of feels like it could use another couple of connections. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Hurm, I dunno, Señor Nacho. The fight idea itself, I do like, but not only are there too few connections, the ones you have are already based on what seems to me to be an obvious homage to earlier times. Put some more effort into this, because I do want to see it happen. --AuronKaizer ''' 15:52, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Not very many connections, that has been said, but I like the fight enough to give my support. ~RavensMill : : You're onto something here with this fight. Keep finding good connections for it, and discard connections that don't seem support-worthy. Portal-Kombat : : I like it enough. It might or might not have been based off something else, but I still like it. The 23:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Joe was correct about the homage thing and the connections are just okay, but I like it for some reason. -'Isdrak ' 00:26, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Works for me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Not many concrete similarities. Rusl 33 : : I like this. Perpetualtwilight (talk) 4:17, November 6, 2010 : : meh --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 16:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Arrow vs. Deku Stick This is basically a crazy last-minute suggestion for the fun of it. Both the arrow and the Deku Stick are straight and pointy. Both can, and must, be set on fire at some point. Also, both are items that come from pots and the like (those kind of items). Well, here ya go. The 23:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Eeeeh... just doesn't have the endearing spontaneity of the legendary Cow vs. Cucco fight, and other fights in a similar vein. Nor the SUPERMINDBREAKLAFF said fight incurred. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Lolwut? ... At least it's creative. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : You're trying to rationalize what seems to be, for all intents and purposes, a joke fight. Just doesn't work for me... plus I don't think it's particularly funny in the first place. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes, they're pointy, but are they shiny? ~RavensMill : : I like this one here. Rusl 33 Comments I thought that Rusl made a shield, not a sword, for the royal family. Ragnell wielder (talk) 20:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC)